


Morning Cat Nap

by Cybercitizen, Ggunsailor



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cat Puns, Cat/Human Hybrids, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Morning Cuddles, redeemed!catra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 00:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19346143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybercitizen/pseuds/Cybercitizen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggunsailor/pseuds/Ggunsailor
Summary: Even though Catra has redeemed herself in the eyes of the Rebellion, Catra still is getting to used to life as a good guy. As she wakes up tiredly one morning and is teased by Scorpia, she finds Adora again... and remembers the real reason why she joined the side of good. (Catradora, Canon, Fluff)





	Morning Cat Nap

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing like a blushing kitty cat.  
> 😊😊😊

A new day dawned in Bright Moon, the land of Etheria being drenched in warm, golden sunlight. At the royal palace, in the private quarters of a recently defected Horde Force Captain, Catra woke up with a snort, making a small feline mew.

She yawned and did a full body stretch, smacking her lips and scratching her head. She slept on her stomach, her favourite position, curled up at the end of the bed. She wanted to get up, but her whole body was aching. Which was weird, since she didn't really do anything.

It was still a little weird for her, staying in Bright moon since she and Scorpia defected from the Horde, but at least now, she could be with Adora now. Plus the beds were comfy, unlike the hard beds of her Force captain quarters.

Any reminder of those dark days, she wanted to push gladly to the side of her mind. No Hordak, no abusive Shadow Weaver, just her and Adora being best of friends again... well maybe more than that now, all things considered.

Catra's cheeks glowed pink as she thought of Adora. By the first ones, she loved her so much and now that they'd accepted their feelings for each other, Catra really wanted to do her best to turn over a new leaf, even if some of the other members of the Rebellion didn't think the same way. Screw them, she thought. She loved Adora and she was going to be a better girlfriend to her than anyone else.

The feline yawned again, then swung her legs over the side of the bed and got up. She scratched her back, feeling like she might have some fleas in her fur. Thankfully not. She pulled on the orange shirt she'd left on the floor and then her leggings. Then she walked out into the hallway, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Maybe there'd still be some breakfast left.

"Heya!" A cheerful voice called to Catra, the cat-girl knowing exactly who it belonged to. She looked to her left, seeing Scorpia walk back towards their quarters, wearing a towel around her neck. She'd clearly been for a shower, considering her hair was wet.

"Hey, Scorpia," Catra yawned, smiling at her former second-in-command.

Scorpia walked over to Catra, petting her head with the blunt side of her claw. She was one of only two people that Catra could be petted by. "Awww you're all sleepy," the tall scorpion woman remarked, giggling. "Wow, those pillows must be deadly to you. I've never seen you with such bad bedhead."

"Just be glad you've got short hair," Catra remarked.

"Grateful every day of my life," Scorpia sighed dreamily. "I love you short hair... not you head spikes. You rip my pillowcases."

Catra rolled her eyes. But then she caught sight of... Adora. Blonde hair in a ponytail above an undercut, stylish red jacket, blue eyes of grace and beauty, there was no one else like her on the entire planet, nay the entire universe.

Scorpia would never admit it save to herself, but the reaction Catra had when she saw Adora was...well, so frickin' adorable! Her whole being seemed to swell with joy, her eyes lit up, and her smile was really bright. Catra really was adorable when she was completely in love.

Adora grinned, walked over to them. "Morning you two!"

"Morning, Adora!" Scorpia quipped. "You look lovely today!"

Catra then pounced. She was needing attention and affection and she wanted it now. Wrapping herself around Adora, legs and tail clinging around her waist, Catra smiled, purring softly as she touched foreheads with Adora. "Morning, babe."

Adora blushed, cuddling her old friend softly. She threaded Catra's hair as she embraced her. She loved this cat-girl with all her head. As Catra's legs slid down a little, Adora smiled. "Someone's clingy"

Catra grinned up at her. "Are you complaining, cutie pie?"

A very happy Adora grinned back. "Nope."

Scorpia decided that now would be a good time to leave them alone. The lovebirds, or lovecats, in this case, needed their privacy. She walked away to see what Bow would be up to.

Now they were alone. Catra was glad that she had Adora all to herself. She then pinned Adora to the wall, pressing her hand on her shoulder. Adora smirked back, looking at her girlfriend. Catra stroked Adora's cheek, then said in a low voice "I dreamed about you."

"Did you, now?" Adora responded, scratching behind Catra's ears. "And what did dream me do?"

That made Catra purr so much. That part of her ears was so sensitive and Adora knew just the right spots to give her love. "Us kicking ass together, you with your big sword... and then we kissed after we killed this big dragon."

The blonde chuckled. "Can I borrow your dreams? I just have those weird ones that don't make sense."

"Nah, they're my dreams. Can't have them." Catra smirked teasingly at her cute girlfriend, but then said: "But we could reenact the kiss at the end?"

That sounded good to Adora. The blonde girl pushed Catra away from the wall, then she kissed her sweetly, putting her arms around her girlfriend's waist. She dipped her slightly, making Catra purr into the kiss. Her lips were so soft and gentle to the touch.

Catra purred more and more, wrapping her arms around Adora's shoulders. She was melting into the embrace, realising that her beautiful dream had come true. Everything was going so perfectly... until the happy couple got interrupted.

"Ahem!"

Both jumped and turned to look. Glimmer was standing there grinning, her arms crossed. How long had she been there and more importantly... how much of that had she actually seen? "Hey there."

Adora flushed, embarrassed as her best friend had caught her and Catra in the act together. "Hey, Glimmer."

"S'up, Sparkles?" Catra said, not really bothered by the interruption.

"If you're gonna make out, do it in your rooms," Glimmer jested. "Seriously, as if we don't have enough canoodling with Spinerella and Netossa"

"S-Sorry, Glimmer," Adora apologised. "Catra and I will... take this someplace else."

"I'm not complaining though," she said, walking past them. "You two deserve each other." She then jumped into the air and teleported away in a flash of sparkles.

With the Pinkette Princess having left, Catra pulled Adora into her room and kissed her more. The two of them kissed beautifully, Adora making out with her beautiful cat-girlfriend. She felt as Catra's fingers threaded through her hair so softly and tenderly.

After kissing Catra for what felt like forever, Adora sat down on the edge of the bed, pulling Catra into her lap. The cat curled up, giving Adora the chance to stroke her beautiful fur. Catra purred softly, delighted to be given so much affection from the girl she loved.

"Mmmm good kitty," Adora cooed, petting her Catra

Catra then groaned. "Aw, man, I hate it when you say that... You know I'm not actually a cat right?"

"But you are though," Adora insisted. "You're my cat, my best cat and I'll never let anything bad happen to you so long as I'm She-Ra."

Catra buried her face into Adora's neck, as the two of them snuggled more into the bed. The covers were so comfortable to lie on, but Adora soon pushed her shoes and jacket off and cuddled Catra beneath the blankets. "You're the only one I'd let call me that."

Adora smiled, running a hand down her back to curl the tail around her hand. "Mmmmmmm..."

"You know... joining you good guys was probably the best decision I ever made," Catra cooed. "Because I get to be with you... and we get to be together."

Adora chuckled. "I know. I'm glad you're here, Catra." She touched her forehead and sighed. "I'm tired after my training session... mind if I nap with you?"

"I don't mind at all," Catra sighed, kissing her girlfriend softly.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** Now, for some She Ra goodness!

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to say hi!


End file.
